Mistletoe
by kissables333
Summary: Requested.


_A one-shot request for Vengenz. On the short side, but it covers the requested plot._

_Simple was what I was going for on this one._

_

* * *

_"Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Potter." Artemis smiled at her hosts for the holidays.

"Thank you, Artie." Mrs. Potter smiled back at her guest. Artemis was a frequent visitor; when her cousin was over, Artemis wasn't far behind.

Artemis offered to help Mr. and Mrs. Potter clean up but they insisted she go hang out with the boys.

"Artie!" James called as she walked into the yard. "Come play Quidditch with us."

Surveying the yard, she saw that Remus was not on a broom; rather he was sitting under a tree, reading.

Peter, James, and Sirius were floating above them waiting.

"Well come on. Show us what Slytherins are made of!" Sirius taunted his cousin, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist a challenge—it wasn't in their blood.

Two hours later, the four of them retired into the house, shivering and dripping with melting snow.

An hour into their game, snow had begun to fall. Remus had retired into the house soon after the snow started coming down.

Still shivering after changing to dry clothes, Artemis sat close by the fire with Remus on the couch across from her.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Artie trembled as she struggled for warmth.

"If you're still cold, perhaps good old Remus could warm you up." Sirius called from the kitchen.

With wide eyes, Artie's gaze darted to Remus who had not moved or made a noise of acknowledgement; Artie could only hope Remus had been so absorbed in his book that he hadn't heard the taunt of his friend.

"I think the fire will suffice; thanks." she said with a dry tone.

Since starting school, Artemis Black had spent most of her time with Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus. She found the group of boys very amusing and the shenanigans they got up to kept her entertained for days. Despite being a Slytherin, the group of boys seemed to get along with the girl—at least…three of them did. Remus, Artie had noticed, seemed to shy away from her. Actually, he seemed to avoid her at all costs.

The following morning, Artemis was wiping sleep from her eyes as she walked downstairs for breakfast. Not watching where she was going, she walked full force into a human wall.

Jolting her awake, she almost fell backward from the impact; however, the wall reached out and caught her shoulders.

Looking up at the boy who caught her, she tried to fight back a flush as she saw that it was Remus.

Letting go of her, he did an awkward dance with her as they both tried to get around each other by going in the same direction.

Finally, being the gentleman that he is, stopped moving and moved to the side of the hallway to let her past.

Intending to make a joke, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose in the air. "That's right," she began with a hand on her hip as she passed, "let _me_ go first." she smiled and turned around to look at him but he hadn't laughed. He had already carried on his way.

Sighing, she lightly hit her head against the wall. Could she have been any more arrogant?

Later that night, four of them, sans Remus were lounging around in the Potters' living room.

"When are you going to make your move, dearest cousin?" Sirius asked as he lounged on the couch.

"Move on what?" she asked.

"Lover boy."

"You know him as Remus." James put in.

"Guys," her face flushed, "I don't—"

"Yes you do!" James and Sirius said together in sing-song voices. "You lurve him!"

"Oh yes, you're right!" she began sarcastically. "I've just been waiting to find the perfect moment to jump his bones."

Sirius crinkled his nose in disgust. "Too much information."

With a roll of her eyes, Artemis stood up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight losers."

She walked toward the door just as Remus was entering the room. She flushed red remembering her latest experience with Remus.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What?" she replied in confusion.

He pointed to something above her head. She looked and her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she noticed it was a piece of mistletoe dangling above her head. She took a step back and the mistletoe moved with her.

Whirling around to face James, she said "I swear, James Potter! If you don't stop now…" she trailed off with her threat.

James simply shrugged. "We Potters are suckers for tradition."

"Tradition my ass." she sneered. "Whatever. I don't care. I'm going to sleep."

"Wait!" James called out frantically. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because you and Remus are under the mistletoe. You have to kiss!"

"James—" she began as the blush invaded her cheeks yet again.

And then, two familiar hands turned her so that she was facing Remus. His hands moved to cup her face and he pressed his lips against hers.

Artemis became lost to the world as she felt nothing but Remus' lips on hers. She couldn't even hear James' immature giggles or Sirius' groans of disgust.

When the kiss ended, he looked her in the eyes and said, "So I heard you want to jump my bones."


End file.
